


Patient 10

by threeamthinker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hinata has wings tm, IM, M/M, hinata is cute, hinata/everyone basically - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeamthinker/pseuds/threeamthinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno Operations is currently undergoing its Goldilocks project- they've finally made the perfect patient, under the perfect conditions- in just ten tries.</p>
<p>It's record-breaking, astounding that patient ten is alive and able to maintain himself, but what's even more striking (to all the workers, it seems) is his stunning beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient 10

**Author's Note:**

> frickkk....... ive been meaning to update music clubbbbb.... but... i've been really stressed the past few months and decided to write this to let off steam. it might not go anywhere, it's super short rn, but let me know what u think. ^^

He needed a name.

Unfortunately, permitting him to choose one for himself would indicate weakness in their infrastructure. The more that boy- creature- thought for himself, the more risk it brought upon the employees at Karasuno Operations. It would be much simpler to have a dumb guinea pig than to have a clever one.

Quickly- he was waking up.

“Hinata.”

The name spilled from the guard’s lips before he had a chance to catch it. Under him, the boy- creature- stirred, and strained to open his eyes against the nuisance of the white-hot fluorescent lights overhead.

He blinked, once, twice, his pupils small and fierce under the harsh illuminations. They cast such a sickening shadow over his tiny body, hallowing his cheeks and thinning his neck down to the bone. The guard felt a shiver run down his spine.

The creature wet his lips in confusion. He opened his mouth, in a very forceful movement, and rasped.

“What is that? A name?”

His voice was dry and cracked, flaky and static. His lips were white with chapped skin. The guard felt vulnerable under his stare. The guard was frightened, for once; of whatever creature his employers had created.

“Y-yours. Your name.” 

The guard cursed himself for stuttering.

“What about you?” Hinata asked, as if he had done this a thousand times previous, “what is your name?”

He battled himself silently. He couldn’t show fault in the system’s enforcers- no, he was getting paid big money to shut up the patients and keep them passive. But this one… Hinata... Patient ten. 

He was terrifyingly beautiful.

"K-Kageyama." The guard finally wrenched out of his throat. He cursed himself once more, glaring down at his feet.

Hinata smiled shyly, his beautiful chocolate eyes glittering in the light. 

Kageyama felt his heart rise up to his throat.

He felt a knot form in his stomach.

He nearly felt himself get sick as two black wings ruffled up from behind the boy- creature- beautiful creature's back. 

This was going to be a long shift, wasn't it?


End file.
